pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kisara Sejren/Tropes
A-G *'Action Girl': What do you expect? *'Adorkable': She can be this sometimes, which compliments with both of her childhood friends, Tsuruya and Teru. *'Almighty Janitor': Much like her predecessor before. Despite being a Level 6 Magician, she has the abilities and powers equal to a Level 7 and HIGHER Magicians. According to Giselle though, She'll only be able to keep up with higher-level Magicians if only she wasn't reckless with her Magic. *'Always With You': When Tsuruya dies, he reminds Kisara one last time that he will always be with her. This allows Kisara to use Infinity Sword Perfect Mode—as Tsuruya is with her in her heart. *'Badass': Let see... She defeats Raphael in her full power and fights the Silver Knight to a standstill. Not to mention that she also manages to go out in a draw against DAIKI of all people, in which the last time was Satoshi and during that, she already goes full out against him and still keeps on! Also, what most notable is that Kisara is already a Badass from the beginning, which is a definite contrast to Satoshi and the two future protagonists. **'Badass Adorable': Is overall a sweet-natured (except for Kanda), energetic, friendly, hot-blooded and is dedicated to making friends. Yet, she can kick your ass up and down if she feels she needs to; being (sometimes) terrifying intelligent and a pretty handy fighter. **'Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass': Sure she can be eccentric and pretty much Savvy all the time, but let's not forget that this is the person that is capable enough to have the same powers as Satoshi. Yes, that Satoshi.... *'Berserk Button': Don't you dare make anyone cry in Kisara's presence or even dare to hurt any of her friends, physically AND emotionally. In particular, when she threatens Mukuro to kill him when he inadvertly hurts Tsuruya's feelings and attempt a suicidal Drive Sword when Yuki breaks down in tears after Charlotte gave him "The Reason You Suck" Speech. *'Be Yourself' *'Because You Were Nice To Me': The reason why both Tsuruya and Teru fell in love and are strongly devoted with her. Because, due to their troubled childhood, Kisara is the first person willing to lend a helping hand and become friends with them. This is also the case with Yuki as well. *'Big Sister Mentor': Towards Daichi and Sora, despite admiring the latter. *'Birds Of A Feather': A platonic version of this with Rosa. Kanda notes that due to their almost similar eccentric behaviour, it's no wonder they get along so well. **Played straight with her and Teru. Both of them being quite Blood Knights in battle, Bunny-Ears Lawyer, mutual love for heroic figures and not to mention Large Hams as well. *'Blood Knight': Downplayed. While Kisara enjoys doing battles against Magicians and Trainers alike, she doesn't dwell far like most Blood Knight in Majutsu Gakuen, including Teru. *'Boobs of Steel': Not quite endowed, but is still bigger than Sora and can beat the hell out of anyone who dare to face her. *'Book Dumb' *'Bunny-Ears Lawyer': Kisara can be hammy and savvy as well as idiotic at times, but she is still a capable leader of her team and admired by almost any of her team members, even Kanda of all people (though it does take time for the latter to admit it). *'Cool Big Sis': Towards Daichi as a figure of sort. *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Sword': Dragranzer. ***'Swiss Army Weapon': With Weapon Meister can turn Dragranzer into a gun. ***'Heroes Prefer Swords': Chronologically, the first protagonist in the MG universe to wield one. **'Extremity Extremist': When not wielding her sword, Kisara mainly uses her legs and kicks to fight instead of punches. **'Healing Factor': Due to Tsuruya's Zero Effect when he saves her from a fatal crash in their childhood. The ability went gone when Tsuruya reclaimed back his Boundary Powers but regains it back when she accessed Infinity Sword Perfect Mode: Murakumo Style, since she technically combines with Tsuruya. **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Kicking Ass In All Her Finery': Her Infinity Sword Styles. Her Regular Infinity Sword Style takes the cake. ***'Battle Ballgown': In her Infinity Sword Style. **'Magic Knight' **'Mid-Season Upgrade': Master Sword Style. **'Multiform Balance' ***'Paper Ram': Kisara can do a lot of damage and is very fast, but she can't take a hit, which is a really big problem when she loses her Healing Factor ability. However.... ****'Jack Of All Stats': Mid-series turns her into this, thanks to the training she was given by Giselle. ***'Glass Cannon': Brave Sword Style. Brave Sword is very powerful and is capable of dishing out some serious damage couple with high agility. But, it can't take it or tank its own attacks in return. ***'Squishy Wizard': Wisdom Sword Style. It does have a bit speed boost over Brave Sword Style, but is otherwise weaker and the form mainly relies on magic abilities. ***'Lightning Bruiser': Master Sword Style. ***'Super Mode': Infinity Sword Style. ***'Serial Escalation': Infinity Sword Perfect Mode: Murakumo Style. **'Sword Beam' **'Weak, But Skilled': Surprisingly, or not, this is Kisara's greatest strengths, if not the greatest. When fighting against Daiki, who is considered to be the second strongest Magician of all, she gets kicked all the way down to only wielding Dragranzer against his Dragon Slayer magic. Instead of overwhelming his attacks, she uses her sheer speed and agility to outmaneuver and redirect the Sky Sorcerer's attacks which is what their end result as a draw. *'Childhood Friends': With both Teru and Tsuruya. **'Childhood Friend Romance': With Teru. *'Chronic Hero Syndrome' *'Daddy's Girl': Prior to his death, Kisara absolutely adored her father to the point he's the reason she's a Hero Worshipper. Even after he died, Kisara still loves him enough that she kept his personal catchphrase as her own. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Declaration of Protection': Gives one to Tsuruya. Tsuruya later returns the favor during his Heroic Sacrifice for her. *'Determinator': Put someone's life in danger and there's nothing she won't do to protect them. It's because of her undying determination is what makes her rather compatible with the Akashic Record's unrestrained magical power and coupled with her strong bonds of friendship, is what allows her to resist of Ratatosk's influence on her. *'Expressive Hair Accessory': Her ribbons wiggle on their own when she is excited. Or hungry. *'Expy': Let's just say that Kisara has the savvyness but not the snarkiness of Sora's and has the overall Friendship Freak and Nice Guy personality that Roku from School-Side Chronicles has, coupled with intense Hot-Bloodness.... *'Fangirl': Of Sora, which sometimes borders on to Abhorrent Admirer territory. Although, Sora doesn't really mind Kisara's behaviour around her, and even when she realizes that Kisara used to stalk her. *'Foil': Kisara and Yukiteru are this to each other. Yukiteru is talented and remarked to be an extremely powerful magic knight, while Kisara lacks any kind of talent and is sometimes remaked as stupid. Yukiteru is a Self-Depecrating Shrinking Violet Broken Bird, Kisara is a Genre Savvy Hot Blooded Nice Girl. Kisara is very cheerful while Yukiteru is always depressed. The fact that Kisara mainly relies on physical abilities while Yukiteru relies on magic largely reflects that. *'For Happiness' *'Friendship Freak': Friendship this, friendship that... Kisara can really make Roku run a money on that... *'Generation Xerox': Kisara inherits a lot of her personality (Bunny-Ears Lawyer, Genre Savvy, Large Ham, The Determinator, etc.) from her father, Alto Sejren. *'Genre Savvy': Kisara can be extremely savvy at times, which is why she gets snarked at constantly by Kanda. Although it does tend to go on Wrong Genre Savvy, see below. H-P *'Hair Decorations': Wears a red ribbon on her hair that was previously belong to her father's. *'Happily Married': With Teru as revealed in Revenant Night. Like all grown-up former main characters, she does have a child. *'Headbutting Heroes': With Kanda, ALL. THE. TIME. Though, both of them gets better into being Vitriolic Best Buds. This became a Hilarious In Hindsight when it's revealed Kanda is (technically) a clone of Alto Sejren, Kisara's beloved father. *'The Hero' *'Heroic BSOD': Gets a pretty nasty one when she received "The Reason You Suck" Speech by Mukuro and to make this worse, this is after Tsuruya gets kidnapped mid-way. *'Heterosexual-Life Partners': With Rosa. *'Idiot Hero' *'Hot-Blooded': Does. she. EVER. *'Intergenerational Friendship': With Giselle, her teacher and advisor. *'It's All My Fault': Blames herself entirely when Tsuruya gets kidnapped, despite the fact it wasn't her fault in the first place. And has it again in Revenant Night, when she completely blames herself when she loses Agito in the first place. Justified, considering she lost him not long after he was born. *'Large Ham': Sometimes lapses this when fighting against other Magicians. Her fight against Cancer is rather evident of this, much to Kanda's and Giselle's consternation. *'Like Mother, Like Son': Her son Agito, has a lot more in common with her and definitely inherits several of her personalities, most notably their Book Dumb tendencies. **'Like Father, Like Daughter': Not to mention herself as well with her father, Alto. *'Lost Forever': Her Infinity Core lost sometimes between the span of years of Daybreak and Revenant Night. She eventually gets it back in New Chronicles when it reveals Kanda has been keeping it due to her clumsily uses it against a bunch of "hooligans". *'Love Triangle': Oblivious to her, she ends up in one between Tsuruya and Teru. She ends up with Teru in the end. *'Mama Bear': Since Agito was taken away from her not long he was born, Kisara completely snapped. Not to mention she even kills Agito's insane "fake" mother after he abandons her. Then again, she really deserved it. *'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy': Kisara and Tsuruya. In contrast to Tsuruya's Shrinking Violet, Kisara is Hot-Blooded, savvy and is more dominant in their "platonic" relationship. She even fit as Prince Charming due to saving Tsuruya countless of time, which is similar to Sora and Satoshi. *'Mismatched Eyes/Eye Colour Change': Gains Tsuruya's blue eye colour on her left eye in Murakumo Style. *'Nice Girl': Is very friendly to almost anyone not named Kanda. *'Not-Love Interest': Tsuruya (unfortunately) and Yuki are one for her as well with Kanda to a lesser extent. *'Oblivious To Love': Despite being much closer to Tsuruya than Teru, Kisara never really noticed that Tsuruya is head over heels for her and regarded him only as her "friend". This comes bite back in her ass when Tsuruya dies and regrets not being able to notices it until it's too late. *'Official Couple': Eventually does so with Teru. And they even get married in the end! *'Platonic Life Partners': With Yuki and Kanda, with the latter overlaps with Vitriolic Best Buds. *'The Power of Friendship and Trust' *'Purple Is Powerful': Her main color is purple and is definitely one of the strongest characters in the series. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Aerith, Tsuruya and Kanda's Blue and she's the Blue to Rosa's Red. *'Savvy Guy, Energetic Girl': Plays this dynamic well with Kanda and Tsuruya. *'Smarter Than You Look': Despite her stubborn and overall savvy personality, she catches on things extremely fast. *'Stalker With/Without A Crush?': Kisara admits having used to stalking Sora during the latter's 3 years (2nd to 4th) study in Junior high, which noticeably creeps most of her team members and gets called out for this by Kanda. Surprisingly, Sora isn't exactly bothered by it when Kisara told her. *'Stepford Smiler': Despite being rather cheerful and doesn't seem to easily depressed by anything, deep down Kisara does have several insecurities about herself and isn't rather sure if she is fit being a good leader. This side of her is always shown when she has her moments with Tsuruya and later with Kanda as well. *'Strong Family Resemblance': Kisara is almost the splitting image of her father, Alto, who's basically a Gender Flip version of her. *'This Is Unforgivable!': Said this to the Silver Knight after Tsuruya's Heroic Sacrifice. *'Technical Pacifist' *'Took A Level In Badass' *'Tragic Keepsake': Keeps Tsuruya's pendant after his death, which technically belongs to his deceased adoptive mother. *'True Companions': Regards Team Daybreak, the Theater Club and everyone who is allied with her as her friends. Even people like Kanda, Mukuro and Daiki are one to her, though the former took a rather hard time for her to admit it. *'Tsundere': A Type B to Kanda. Normally sweet, cheerful and rather happy-go-lucky, and then turns upside down when she's with him. It's no wonder it took a long time for them to get along with each other. *'Vitriolic Best Buds': Eventually with Kanda after practically getting into each other's throat throughout the series. W-Z *'The Woobie' *'Wrong Genre Savvy' Category:Tropes